He Could Never Get Over Her
by UnicornDevil
Summary: No matter how hard Rory Hawthorne tried to convince himself otherwise, he could not get over a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty.


**He Could Never Get Over Her**

Rory Hawthorne could not get over her- her long blonde locks, always held back into braids- her sparkling blue eyes, that could light up a room in an instant- her kind, caring attitude- the fact that he was taller than her, even though he was considered short for his age. All these things were just a few of the hundreds of reasons Rory Hawthorne fell for Primrose Everdeen. But out of all these reasons, there was one thing that he found different about her from the hundreds of town girls who looked like her- she knew what it was like.

She knew what it was like to live in the Seam. Even though her appearance would tell you otherwise, she had lived in the mud and grime of the Seam, barely making it through the grueling days of starvation.

She knew what it was like not to have food on the table every night and she had had to adapt to the stomach pains of the times when there was little food to be passed around.

Even though hundreds of kids had to endure this, there was one difference from her- she was still happy with her life. She didn't wish she was from town. She liked the way her life was, despite the fact she was malnourished and the little food she was given was meant to be a meal for a day, not for a week. She was happy. And that's why Rory had fallen uncontrollably in love with her.

In their new, temporary home of District 13, Rory had fallen deeper into the hole, having watched her caring nature with the patients in the hospital. She cared for them with all she had and she earnestly wanted to help them, unlike some of the real doctors who worked there. Despite the fact that she was only a nurse in training, Rory believed she had the capability and enthusiasm to be their leaders.

When the bombs fell, killing off his one love, he was heart-broken. For days, he wouldn't talk or eat, despite the coaxing of his mother and younger siblings. His older brother hadn't returned either after the bombs, which made his heart tear even more, but it was minute in comparison to the heartbrokenness he felt for his lost love.

At her funeral, he sobbed the loudest, although most would argue that Katniss would have cried more, if she had been in the proper condition to attend the event. Primrose's mother had been in shock, unable to even produce a mere tear for her daughter.

And a few days later, he returned to his home district, to help rebuild the homes that had been lost. His, among hundreds of others, had been completely ruined, charred beyond repair. This seemed to oppress him more, as the years passed and the district was rebuilt, leading all the way until his later teens.

And one day, he was sure he saw his Primrose in the town square. He ran over to her and seized her shoulders, looking down upon the young woman, who was shocked, to say the least. Realizing that it wasn't his love, he apologized, his face blush from his earlier actions. The lady just shook it off and introduced herself as Maple, and from further on, Rory's life had changed forever.

As Rory and Maple continued into a friendship, he tried to convince himself in the back of his mind that his friend was, indeed, not Primrose. Somehow, though he couldn't help but feel that it was her. They looked almost alike, except the fact that on some days, Maple would fashion her hair into a high bun onto the top of her head. He tried to tell himself that it wasn't her, but he couldn't. He wanted to deny the fact that Primrose was gone.

So after a year of friendship, they went on their first date. It was a simple event, just a picnic in the meadow, although it meant so much to Rory. This was the first date he had planned for him and Primrose, just a few days after their first meeting.

As the days turned into weeks, and the weeks into months, he found himself falling in love with Maple, although he wasn't sure if it was for her or her resemblance to his first love, both physically and personality-wise. He didn't enjoy pondering on that particular subject, though. He had to, at times when he slipped and called her Primrose, make lies so that she wouldn't get mad. She had known Primrose, though, since she had grown up in the district, although she was from the town. They had, in fact, been good friends, sitting together at lunch.

Rory and Maple married months after and soon had a daughter, to whom they named Pia Primrose Hawthorne. Whether it was for remembrance or to remind him of who his true love really was, he wasn't sure. He was the one who decided on the name, although he couldn't think of a proper reason.

But Rory knew one thing for sure, despite how many time he attempted to convince himself otherwise- he could never get over Primrose Everdeen.


End file.
